Entering The Game
by TheGirlInTheBackRound
Summary: All Emilia wanted was to finish her Fanfiction but fate had other plans now shes Entering The Game. ZevranXOc Sucky summary please read and review! Might have lemons later up to the reviewers!
1. Prologue

"The leaves rustled around the legs of Elissa Cousland and her three companions as they made their way from Flemeth's Hut the memories of what happened at Ostagar still fresh on the minds of the last remaining Grey Warden-"

"Emilia!"

Startled the young girl reading over the beginnings of her new fan fiction flung her office chair around flinging the toothpick hanging from her mouth at the voice coming from her door.

"Ow!" The voice which happened to be her mother exclaimed dropping the basket of clothes on the ground at her feet.

"Oh no I did not mean to do that! Mom! I'm sorry!" Emilia screamed rushing over to her mother plucking the tiny piece of wood from her forehead.

"You really need to stop doing that!"

"I don't do it on purpose!"

"That's beside the point! Listen I need to finish cleaning the house could you maybe do me a favor?"

"…"

"Come on Em! I work all day only to come home and work some more! Can't you do this one thing for me!"

"Yes mother I will just let me save my story real quick" Emilia sighed about to walk back to her computer.

"It will be there when you get back! Will you please just go the quicker you leave the faster you will get back to your story?" Her mother says her hands on her hips.

"Just let me change then, okay?"

"I don't care as long as you go soon"

Emilia watched as her mother shut her door taking the laundry with her with a frown. Why was her mother making her go to the market when it's the middle of the fall and it was raining? She shook her head and walked into her closet she quickly shoved on a pair of skinny jeans a black and white long sleeved shirt under her grey jacket.

She walked over to a mirror brush in hand and brushed her shoulder length shiny layered black hair and gathered it into a high ponytail. Then she grabbed her make up and outlined her deep chocolate brown eyes in black eyeliner and black eye shadow.

Emilia walked down her stairs passing her older brother and slipped on her boots and headed out the door hands in her pockets.

Emilia always was stuck walking to the market and though the market was only a couple of blocks away she enjoyed the walk it always calmed her nerves and gave her time to think mostly about her stories and what she was going to do next.

So deep in thought she failed to notice the wind had picked up greatly enough to break the branch of the tree directly above her head. The only time she did notice was when it was on top of her and the world just faded into blackness.

Morrigan sat in her mother's hut fixing up a stew she was making for them when she heard her mother cackling and decided to investigate what exactly she was finding amusing.

Walking out of the hut she stopped only to see her mother standing over the prone form of a young girl.

"And who exactly is that?" She says with contempt.

"This Girl is your new apprentice"

"What!"

"You heard me! This one has potential to be something great and will do great things in the future you will see in time"

Morrigan sighed thinking about how she after living all her life with Flemeth she would understand her a little bit but no she doesn't think anyone could except for Flemeth her self.

The girl herself had peculiar clothes and hair style. Her deep pitch black hair had a shaggy yet tamed look like it was meant to be that way fell to her shoulder her eyes an almond shape her nose a button shape and her lips a full deep red color parted slightly showing her straight white teeth.

Deep below the surface was a surge of untrained magic beating against its restraints like a throbbing heart inside ones chest.

"Mother where did you find this girl?"

"Out in the wilds Girl where else?"

"Its just, will you look at her clothing! I haven't seen clothing like this ever! Tis unusual and peculiar"

"Just drop it some things are just better to be left unknown!" Flemeth says glaring at Morrigan coldly then goes back to cackling madly to her self.

**A/n: Helllllllo everyone! I love Dragon Age but it always upsets me that the main character only has one man I can never chose which guy… or girl for that character to be with! Soooo yeah this will be a Zevran/Oc fic! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age! If I did there would be more sexy half naked guys running about!**


	2. So it Begins

**Okay another chapter Thanks my ****one ****reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do NOT own Dragon Age.**

****

That was four years ago today and I have learned since then. My role is like that of an assassin but I never attack up front I'm always in the shadows which is quite fun after Flemeth learn of my "skill" or as would call it my habit she had me train for it.

I now use metal needles the length of my finger tips to my palms. I still remember the satisfied yet angered look on Flemeth's face when she found out about it, its something no one could ever forget.

_(Flashback)_

_It was about two months since I started training it was so hard for me to conjure the smallest of spells. I sat at the small fire Morrigan had made and told me to manipulate with a deep concentration. So deep in concentration I did not notice Flemeth behind me._

"_Other Girl!" She screamed she never calls me by my real name I doubt she even knows it._

_So startled I flung the makeshift toothpick from my mouth and flung it at her but Flemeth being Flemeth just burn the thing I had spent hours carving into ashes much to my annoyance._

"_What was that Other Girl!"_

"_N-Nothing I'm so sorry!" I squeaked scared she would turn into a Dragon and eat me._

"_Have you been holding back on us?"_

"_N-No! I swear!"_

"_Since you are not proficient with a staff you with use things like this!" She didn't even wait for me to reply when she screamed "Girl! Get over here!"_

"_Yes, Mother dear?" Morrigan asks sarcasm lacing her voice worse then a pair of Victoria Secrets underwear._

"_Take this Girl to the nearest town to get her…weapons"_

"_Great! Just great! Emilia pack your bag we might take a while to get to the nearest village with a smith!" Morrigan says a frown marring her beautiful face._

"_O-Okay!"_

"_And quit stuttering!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Other Girl!" Flemeth's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Mmhm?" I hummed in question.

"It would seem an little birdie found out about us and told a certain Antivan Crow I need you to dispose of him I don't care how long it takes you and I don't care how you do it just do it before he returns to Antiva"

"It isn't Ze-"

"No! And you will find out who it is by yourself got it!"

"Yes" I sighed.

I turned to get ready when her voice cut me off again.

"And Other Girl, when your done find Morrigan"

"You mean…" I trailed off.

My only response was a load cackle.


	3. Meeting Up

**Girl: Wow it's been a while and for that I apologize, I have dealt with emotional blows and really haven't had the time to write for you wonderful people. Also to those who reviewed thank you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age no matter how much I want to!**

****

I sighed feeling the wind fly over the black feathered back of my crow form. The so called assassin that had info on Flemeth, Morrigan and I wasn't even in Antiva I traveled a month to get there and then stayed a month to scout only to find out he had been assigned some job back in Ferelden. Though when I was there I harnessed my shadow blending skills more, and got some good poisons and crafting supplies.

After much debating I decided that I would return to Ferelden and find Morrigan knowing that we would travel all over I figured we would find my assassin fairly easily.

After about an hour more of flying I spotted Morrigan and a group with a few familiar and not familiar faces heading out of Orzammar. Soot and blood covered the majority of the group but all of them except for a short dwarf I recognized as Oghren.

Oghren was squinting up into the sky with amazement his green eyes barely noticeable. Just like in the game he had braids in his dark red mustache and his red hair was cut short unlike the game his armor was just the slightest bit too tight and judging by the way he was moving he needed a new set.

Sten stood at the back of the group arms crossed in a suit of armor their leader had made for him his dark purple eyes looked around stoically looking for any ambushes.

A little ways off I spot who I knew was Alistair who looked slightly different from what he was portrayed as. His eyes were a bright innocent blue sparkling with light as he took in his surrounding with a boyish grin. He wasn't as bulky as in the game but he was still tall and defiantly well built.

I looked over next to him and my eyes widened at the handsome man I come to know is their leader a tall slender elf stood tall with a relieved smile gracing his slightly full lips his green eyes shining with triumph over his victory in Orzammar and the bright sunlight peeking through the trees surrounding the group. His chestnut hair fell softly to his shoulder blades the top half pulled back into twin braids that connected at the back of his head. Next to his right eye lied a tattoo of swirls leading down his face. I could tell from his twin blades and armor that he was a rouge.

A light and dark brown spotted dog bounced happily around its owner its brown eyes darting around excitedly. I watched as Morrigan scrunched her nose in disgust I figured she was complaining of the dogs smell judging by the way the dog was covered in blood and dirt.

"Tell you're smelly and mangy mutt to settle down he is giving me a headache!" Her shrill voice cut through the air had I not been in crow form I would have laughed.

"He is not mangy are you boy?" A sweet soft voice cut in I looked over and watched as Leliana patted the dogs head.

Leliana could only be described as beautiful her tall curvy body stood out even with armor on her bottle green wide eyes looking out seemingly innocent and her light red hair cut into a bob with a braid running through it.

Suddenly Morrigan looked up at me.

"You can come down from there Emilia" She looked smug but I could honestly care less if I didn't want to be seen I wouldn't be seen in fact I was surprised it took any of them so long to spot me.

I screeched loudly as I swooped down to the ground landing lightly on my feet before I transformed back into my human form stretching my arms over my head and balancing on the balls of my feet and flashed an innocent smile towards the group.

"Hi, there!" I did a little twirl and promptly got hit in the back of the head by Morrigan.

"Owwie"

"What took you so long?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest a normal look of annoyance on her otherwise pretty face.

"I took a wrong turn!"

"Took a wrong turn?"

"Yeah! You see the wind turbulence threw me off balance so I had to walk for a while and then I forgot my map in Antiva, which yes I know was idiotic, but I found my way to you anyway!" I said a toothy grin sprouting on my lips as her face started turning red luckily Leliana was there and diverted the attention to her.

"Why aren't you just darling?" She walked closer to me and offered a stunning smile.

"I am?"

"You are!"

"Why thank you!"

Suddenly a deep voice cut over to me almost making a shiver run down my spine,

"Who are you?" I watched as the leader stepped out in front of me, the dog followed him and circled around me sniffing at my hips and legs.

"Oh my how rude of me! My name is Emilia and it is very nice to meet you all!" I held out my hand for him to shake but he just took it and kissed the back of it his eyes never leaving mine using my free hand I cover my mouth and giggled lightly concealing my blush from any seeing eyes.

"My name is Karien it's nice to meet this friend of Morrigan that Flemeth told us about."

Sten grunted in the back ground turning our attention to him his booming voice finally filled the path we were standing in "Can we trust her?"

Karien nodded in confirmation his eyes following my figure.

"I'm here to help!"

"Good we need all the help we can get!"

****

Half an hour later a familiar woman was spotted in the center of our path. I almost squealed in delight at the thought of what was coming up next. I tuned out the woman complaining about a caravan and blended into the shadows and ran a head undetectable. I sat in the middle of the open path smiling widely at the man not six feet away from me. It was him!

Suddenly Karien and the others burst through into the clearing and the man in front my lifted his sword into the air.

"The Wardens die here!"


End file.
